


Just One Touch, Just One Breath

by AleishaPotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Imprinting, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the spnkink_meme, link found under cut along with full prompt.  This is the first seven parts, combined into one part and beta'd by casslo84, thanks sweetie! Jensen was happy and in love, he had a pretty damn perfect life with his husband and the career he'd always wanted, until he met his soul-mate, his Match, a man who wasn't his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:In this world imprinting is a phenomenon when it comes to finding the person you are going to be with forever. You take one look at the person and are instantly drawn to them. It’s like everyone else fades away. Like going from black and white to color and like being hit by a Mack truck the first time you see them. Touching is even bigger for imprints it’s pure pleasure, nirvana the greatest high that you can receive naturally, and can never be duplicated. It’s just something chemical that happens when two imprints touch. It releases the greatest pleasure there is and as a result the touching of the imprints just keeps getting more and more intense in the more sensitive areas. Jensen hasn’t found his imprint and after being in his late teens and early twenties he decided that he wasn’t going to put his life on hold and wait forever to find them. He met Misha in college and they have been together for three years. They have been married to each other for a year.
> 
> Jensen finally meets his imprint and it’s even more powerful than it was ever described to him. He feels like he and Jared are like magnets constantly moving toward each other. It’s surreal. What he feels with Jared is so powerful it’s nearly indescribable to him and he is in awe of it. They try to take things slow go on a few dates but it’s like everything about Jared further fascinates him and he is starting to fall in deeper and deeper in love with him. Even his flaws just make Jensen laugh and make him look more adorable. But he is also married and doesn’t want to hurt Misha. However the pull of their bond is so strong and they desperately want it to become physical. They assuage their needs but don’t do penetration because Jensen doesn’t want to cheat. However they need to feel each other’s bodies.
> 
> Being away from Jared makes Jensen feel like there is a hole within in him and it gets worse when they aren’t around each other for long periods of time. He understands why most mates go suicidal after a loss of their mate. He gets depressed and moody when he is away from Jared for hours. He couldn’t imagine not seeing him for weeks.
> 
> Jensen starts to become disillusioned with his marriage as a result. Things don’t look the same after he has imprinted. Small things Jensen used to overlook are now starting to rankle and grate with him. But he still loves Misha and still wants to be friends but he doesn’t know how to let Misha down gently. Misha is committed and loved him. Nothing has changed for him. It’s Jensen who has changed so he feels torn. What he really wants to do is just be with Jared but he also feels guilt ridden to stay with Misha. Jared just wants his mate and is getting frustrated with not being with him.
> 
> Take whatever path prompts you. But in the end I just want Jared and Jensen in the end to be happy and have mind blowing satisfying sex after being denied for as long as they were.

Jensen put the last of his patient profiles into the correct folder and set them in the drawer of his desk.  He was done and ready for his weekend away with his husband.  He and Misha were celebrating their first anniversary with a three-day weekend get-a-way to Southern California.  They hadn’t had a vacation together since their honeymoon; they were just too busy.  Misha had his classes at UCLA and Jensen had his internship at St. Bart’s Hospital as a Physical Therapist.  They were lucky to have gotten the time off for their anniversary.  Misha probably wouldn’t have been able to get the time off if the college hadn’t just hired a new professor for the English department.

The department head, Dr. Kripke had been hesitant even with the new teacher but in the end he had folded and allowed Misha to take that Friday off.  Jensen had had to kiss up to Dr. Ferris, his own boss and chief of staff, like crazy to get his time off, but in the end, it had all worked out and now Jensen had three whole days to spend with his husband.

He and Misha had met in their final year at college and it had really been happenstance that they’d ever bumped into each other, seeing how they were both in totally different fields of study.  Jensen had, quite literally, bumped into Misha in the student lounge and dumped an entire cup of very hot coffee on the blue-eyed man.  They’d hit it off from the start.

Now, to be perfectly honest, while they _had_ hit it off from the start, it wasn’t a Match.  Jensen, at 24 had pretty much given up on meeting his Match.  His brother and sister were both paired off, Imprinted, by the time they were 18, but for Jensen, not so.  His eighteenth birthday had come and gone, then his twenty-first, with no earth shattering moment, no heart-stopping encounter.  It just hadn’t happened.  By the time he met Misha, Jensen had given up.  Some people just didn’t meet their Match.  That didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy, though, and he _was_ happy with his husband.  He loved Misha, they got along perfectly and the sex was amazing.  When it was all said and done, Jensen didn’t need his Match, what he had with Misha was enough.

Jensen’s phone buzzed on the desk.  He glanced down at the screen and smiled when he saw his husband’s name on the caller id.  He picked up the call.

“Hey,” he purred into the phone.

“Hey, yourself,” his husband replied.

“You almost on your way home?”

“Yeah, just leaving some notes with Jared, the new professor.  He’s going to be covering my office hours Friday,” Misha told him.  “Then I’ll be on my way.  Got the bags packed?”

“Yeah, pretty much.  Just have a few toiletry items to throw in right before we leave.  You have the reservation information, right?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, it’s in my briefcase.  All right, I’m going to finish up here and I’ll see you at home.  Love you.”

“Love you, too.  See you soon.”  With that, Jensen hung up the phone.  This weekend couldn’t come soon enough.

~*~*~*~

Jensen had the bags packed and sitting in the entryway when Misha got home.  He walked up to his husband and pulled him into a passionate kiss as soon as he stepped into their home.

“Hmm… miss me?” Misha asked.

“Damn straight.  I’ve pulled two straight weeks of overtime to get this weekend off, I’m in withdrawal,” Jensen teased.

“Well, don’t worry, we’ll have all the time in the world, for the next three days at least,” his husband promised him.  “Now, I’m going to jump in the shower really quick then we can hit the road.”

“Want some company?” Jensen asked, pressing his taller frame against his husband’s lean body.

“As much as I’d love that, I’d rather get in and get out so we can hit the road.  I’d like to get to the hotel before it gets dark,” Misha muttered against his lips.

“Spoilsport,” Jensen teased.  Misha smiled at him.  His husband reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out his keys, some spare change and a couple random receipts.  Misha’s brow furrowed as he dug into his pockets.

“Damn it,” he muttered.  “I forgot my phone.  It must be back at my office.”

“Hey, why don’t you go ahead and jump in the shower and I’ll go get your phone, that way I’ll be back by the time you’re ready to go and we can head straight out,” Jensen offered.

“You don’t mind?” Misha asked.

“Not at all, if it means I get your ass in a bed sooner,” Jensen told him, stealing another kiss.

“Okay.  I’ll see you in a few.  Be careful,” Misha told him.

“I always am,” Jensen replied, pressing his lips one last time to his husband’s before grabbing his own keys and walking out the door.

~*~*~*~

Jensen ran up the stairs to his husband’s office.  His mind was back home, where he knew Misha was in the shower, naked and wet and oh so hot.  He took the last steps at a lunge and rounded the corner where Misha’s office was located.  His mind was so preoccupied that he never saw the giant body in front of him.  He slammed into a wall of muscle and sinew, a white dress shirt all he could see before the world exploded around him.  He was hard in an instant as the massive man slammed him into the wall.  He caught the barest glimpse of hazel eyes before a mouth descended on his.

Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as the floor tilted away from him.  He gripped the thick biceps that held him against the wall, tongue battling for dominance with the stranger’s.  Every cell in his body screamed for more, his skin felt like it was on fire where the other man’s body touched his.

“Fuck!” he hissed into the other man’s mouth.

“That sounds like a great idea,” the stranger muttered against Jensen’s lips.  Jensen shoved his hands underneath the white button up shirt the other man, mapping out the muscles he found there.

“I don’t even know your name,” Jensen said in between nips and licks.

“Jared.”

“Jared,” Jensen whispered, wondering why the name sounded familiar.  He grasped Jared’s waist and pulled their hips together, grinding his erection against the taller man’s.

“We should take this somewhere else,” Jared muttered, pulling Jensen away from the wall.  That was the best idea Jensen had heard in forever.  He let the other man pull him towards the nearest door.  It wasn’t until they were in the room that Jensen started to realize something was wrong.  He glanced around, taking in the familiar furniture and décor.  He glanced at the nameplate on the desk and it all came rushing back to him.

He shoved Jared away from him, eyes widening in horror.  This was Misha’s office… his _husband’s_ office.  Oh fucking hell.  Jared moved to grab him again but Jensen forced his body to move away.

“Wait, stop,” he gasped as his body fought to fall back into Jared’s embrace.

“What?” the other man asked, confused.  A familiar ring tone started to sound from Misha’s desk.  Jensen reached over and picked up the phone.

“Hey,” he answered breathlessly, eyes never leaving Jared’s. 

“Hey, you on your way back?  I’m out and dressed,” Misha’s voice spilled out of the cell phone.

“Um. Yeah, just give me a few minutes,” he told his husband, begging his heart to return to normal.

“You okay, Jen?” Misha asked.

“Yeah.  I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.  Love you.”  Jensen had to swallow the lump in his throat.  He tore his eyes away from Jared’s.

“I love you, too,” he answered as guilt tore through him.

Jensen hung up the phone and raised his eyes to meet Jared’s once more.  He remembered now why the name sounded familiar.  He was obviously the same Jared that Misha had talked about earlier, the new teacher here at the college.  Jensen could still feel the pull, like two magnets, two _very_ powerful magnets.  Damn it… why couldn’t this have happened four years ago?  Why now?  Jensen took a deep breath, moving behind Misha’s desk for a bit of protection.

“Jared, I… I can’t do this.”

Jared’s face morphed into an expression of hurt confusion.

“Dude, I… I’m married.  M-Misha, Misha’s my husband,” he blurted out.  Jared’s expression changed into one of comprehension.

“So… what then?  Where the fuck does that leave us?  You know what this is, right?  The only thing it could be?” Jared asked, moving closer to the desk.  Jensen swallowed harshly.

“Uh, yeah, I know what this is, but…”

“But what?  You can’t turn it off, not once it’s been turned on.  He won’t… _can’t_ make you feel like I can.” 

Jensen glared at the taller man.

“I love my husband.  _This_ … this doesn’t change that,” Jensen told Jared.  He watched Jared’s jaw tense.  “I have to go.” 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Jared demanded.

“Home, to my husband, then off for our anniversary,” Jensen answered, edging around Misha’s desk, trying to stay as far away from Jared as possible.

“You can’t just leave!”

“Yeah, yeah I can.”

“Look, uh… what’s your name?” Jared asked, looking a little sheepish at the question.

“Jensen.”

“Look, Jensen, you must have read the stories, you have to know what happens if we ignore this,” Jared spoke calmly though his body looked taut as a bowstring.

“What do you want from me?  I have no fucking clue what to do, okay?  I just know that right now, I need to get home to my husband,” Jensen told him.  Jared’s eyes flashed with fire. 

“I don’t think you get this,” Jared hissed at him.

“I get this!  I don’t think you get what I’m saying!  I love Misha, _This_ doesn’t change that!” Jensen told Jared, his voice rising with every word.  “Now, move, please move.  I’ll… I’ll talk to you Monday, okay?” Jensen told him, edging around Jared and making for the door.  The taller man didn’t try to stop him.

~*~*~*~

Jensen sped back to his house, every instinct screaming at him to turn around and go back to Jared.  Why now?  Why the hell did it happen now?  Why the fuck did Misha have to leave his damn phone?  Why did Jared have to be the new teacher?  He realized that he could ask why all day long but it wouldn’t change anything.  He’d found his Match; finally, after all these years and instead of immense joy… all he felt was confusion and guilt.

He didn’t even know Jared, but obviously it didn’t matter, his body, his soul knew him, recognized him as the perfect one for him.  That didn’t change the fact that he loved Misha, loved him so very much.  They had history, years together; Misha was everything to him… well, apparently not _everything_.

Jensen hit the steering wheel hard, tears threatening to leak out.  Happy fucking anniversary, he couldn’t help but think.

He pulled up to his home and took a couple deep breaths, trying in vain to center himself.  There was an aching gap inside of him now, one that he recognized had always been there, but it hadn’t mattered before, he’d learned to fill it, now it gaped and screamed, screamed for the one person who could fill it, the person who was _not_ his husband.

Jensen pushed those thoughts out of his head.  He could do this.  He could focus on Misha, he’d find a way to get through this weekend, and then he’d deal with Jared.

He put the car in park and got out.  The walk to his front door had never felt so long.  Before he even made it up the front steps, the door opened.  Misha was standing there waiting for him, content smile firmly in place.

“Hey!  I’m ready.  Wanna throw the bags in the car while I check all the doors and set the alarm?”  Jensen forced a smile.

“Yeah, sounds good.  Here’s your phone,” he held out the small cell to his husband.

“Thanks, babe,” Misha answered, taking the phone.  His fingers brushed against Jensen’s and Jensen had to fight the urge to jerk his hand back.  He’d never shied away from Misha’s touch, even when they’d first met and barely knew each other.  Things had always been easy between the two of them.  Guilt swam up inside Jensen once again.

“I’ll just get the bags,” he told his husband.

~*~*~

Half an hour later, Jensen and Misha were on the road.  It was about a two-hour drive to the little seaside villa they’d booked a room at.  It was quiet and peaceful and just what they needed.  Jensen should have been ecstatic, but all he could think about was shaggy brown hair and depthless hazel eyes.  His stomach roiled every time he thought about Jared.

“Jen?  You okay?” Misha asked as he drove down the highway.

“Yeah, why?” Jensen responded, forcing himself to focus on his husband.

“You’re really quiet.  You were all hyper before you ran to the college, but now… ever since we left, you’ve barely said a word.”

“I’m just a little tired.  Like I said, I’ve worked a shit ton of overtime at the hospital to get this weekend,” Jensen explained with a small smile.

“I know.  And I’m glad.  We have the whole weekend, if you just want to hang out in bed, I’m totally up for that,” Misha said with a leer.  Jensen huffed a laugh.  He really did love the man sitting next to him.

The rest of the trip passed in near silence, but Jensen forced himself to make some small talk.  Misha told Jensen about his TA’s newest diet, which did cause Jensen to burst out laughing because seriously?  Genevieve was all skin and bones already, why the hell would she need to diet?  Jensen told Misha about his latest patient whose only concern was how quickly his dick would work again.  Never mind walking again, all the guy seemed to care about was how quickly he could get his wife back in bed.  Of course, they were in Imprinted pair, so… Jensen kind of understood where they guy was coming from now.

Finally, they pulled up to the small villa.  Misha parked the car and popped the trunk.  Jensen followed his husband out and grabbed his bag from the back.  They made their way inside and checked in as quickly as they could.  His husband took the key from the clerk and led the way up to their room.

Jensen had to admit, the room was amazing.  The bed was huge and very inviting with dark blue satin sheets and mounds of pillows.  There was a small balcony off the back of the room that overlooked the ocean.  He set his bag down on the floor just inside the door and turned to compliment Misha on picking a gorgeous place.  Before the words left his mouth, the other man’s lips were pressed against his own.  His husband pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that, before tonight, would have had Jensen melting where he stood.  Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case now.  Sure, it was an awesome kiss, Misha had always been an amazing kisser, but now it was missing something.  The zazz that used to be there was conspicuously gone.

Jensen pulled his husband closer, desperate to find the zing that they used to have.  Misha pressed his body against Jensen’s, his arousal very evident as he thrust against his husband.

“Well, what are you waiting for, Jen?  We’ve got the whole weekend and I think we said something about wild, crazy, passionate sex being at the epicenter of our vacation,” Misha told him while he pulled him towards the large bed.

“Yeah, I think we did say something about that,” Jensen murmured against his husband’s jaw as he kissed his way to just below his left ear.

Jensen and Misha fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs.  He frantically pulled at his husband’s clothing, praying that if he could just lose himself in his husband, than he could forget, for a moment, the hazel eyed man who had taken up residence in his mind and soul.

Misha laughed, placing playful nips at his throat.

“God, I missed you,” Misha muttered, shoving Jensen’s pants off his hips.  Jensen kicked them the rest of the way off and divested his husband of his jeans as well.

“Missed you, too,” Jensen told him, nearly ripping the buttons off his husband’s shirt in his haste to feel skin on skin.  He ran his hands over the newly bared chest of his partner, taking in the smooth skin and lightly muscled torso of the man he’d been intimate with for nearly four years.  He couldn’t help but compare Misha’s body to Jared’s.  Jared was tall, all limbs, muscled and sculpted.  While Misha was hardly scrawny, he just didn’t have the mass that Jared did. 

Jensen forced the memories of Jared out of his head again.  He _needed_ to focus on his husband, now, not his absolutely perfect in every way soul mate.  Fuck.

“Fuck me,” Jensen bit out, hoping that if he could just get Misha buried balls deep inside him, then his husband would chase away all memories of the tall man that kept taking over his brain.

Misha smirked at him but reached over the side of the bed to grab the lube from their deserted bags.

“Pushy bottom,” his husband teased.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” 

“I love it,” Misha told him with a smile.

Jensen lay down on the bed, spreading his legs for his husband, praying he could hide the fact that, for the first time since they’d been together, he was only half hard.

Cold, wet fingers circled his hole before two slipped in, past the initial resistance, to settle knuckle deep into his ass.  His husband crooked his finger and hit his prostate dead on.  Jensen moaned as a zing of pleasure raced up his spine but his cock remained only half filled.  Misha pumped his fingers in and out before adding the third.  He scissored and stretched Jensen, hitting that spot time and time again but Jensen’s dick refused to rise.  Panic welled up inside of him.  This time, maybe, but there was no way he could hide the fact that he couldn’t get hard all weekend.  He _had_ to figure something out.

“Ready?” Misha asked, voice wrecked with lust.

“Yeah, do it,” Jensen told him, keeping his voice low and sultry.  He felt his husband line up with his hole, the cock-head just slipping in past the first ring of muscles.  Jensen moaned at what was usually a delicious burn.  This time, he felt only mild discomfort.  It wasn’t pain, and it wasn’t straight up uncomfortable, but it wasn’t amazing like before.  He was fucked, and not in the good way.

Jensen urged his husband on, moaning and gasping on cue, playing his role like a porn star and hoped it was convincing.  When Misha was close, his husband reached around and Jensen panicked.  He grabbed Misha’s hand and squeezed the muscles in his ass as hard as he could.  His husband gasped and was coming before he could even realize what Jensen had done.  Jensen prayed the post-orgasmic haze would keep Misha from figuring out that he hadn’t come, that he’d never even gotten hard.  He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen woke up the next morning from a dream of shaggy, brown hair and slanted hazel eyes. He was hard as a rock. He felt his husband shift behind him, still fast asleep. Not wanting to wake Misha up, Jensen carefully extracted himself from the bed and made his way into the en suite bathroom. There was a deep, sunken Jacuzzi tub in one corner and a tall, glass encased shower stall in the other. He opted for the shower this morning.

Stripping off his clothes, he settled under the steaming stream of water. He lathered himself up, gripping his hard cock and pumping it a few times. His mind wandered back to Jared. It was useless to deny it anymore; his mind just kept going back to the man. Biologically, his body needed Jared, his mind was only telling him what he already knew. Imprinting was a physical bond as much as a soul-deep, mental bond. Once it was started, there was no stopping it and the only way to complete the bond, was a full, physical joining. Jensen knew all of this; everyone knew it. It was taught in high school right alongside sexual education. If you didn’t complete the bond, well, you didn’t last very long. Documented stories told of a full and complete mental breakdown within weeks if the bond was denied. So, at most, he had complete insanity to look forward to, at worst, well, many Matches who, for whatever reason, couldn’t complete their bond, committed suicide. Two Imprinted people were not meant to live apart.

Jensen kept stroking his slick cock. He imagined Jared’s hands on his dick, his mate’s hard, tall body behind him, encasing him in his strong, safe embrace. He knew if he were in Jared’s arms, all would be right in the world. He felt his orgasm approaching, so very, very close. He pictured Jared’s eyes again. Hazel depths that were so familiar even though he’d never laid eyes on the man before.

Jensen was so deep in his daydream that he didn’t hear Misha open the shower door and step in. It wasn’t until his husband’s arm came around him and gripped his cock that he even realized he wasn’t alone. He was so close that one touch of Misha’s hand on his dick had him spraying the shower wall with come.

“J-argh!!” Jensen groaned out, changing Jared’s name into a wordless sound at the last second. He panted in the aftermath of his orgasm before turning to face his partner. Misha had a wicked smirk on his face.

“Having fun without me? No fair, Jen.”

Jensen couldn’t think of anything to say so he just dropped to his knees before the man he loved. The man he had promised forever to. With the water raining down on his head, he knew Misha wouldn’t be able to see the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Jensen leaned forward, taking his husband’s hard cock into his mouth, begging for forgiveness with his actions rather than his words.

*

He let Misha fuck his mouth, letting his husband’s dick slip deep into his throat, ignoring the sting, ignoring the lightheadedness that came as his oxygen was cut off time and time again.

Misha finally pulled back and pulled Jensen up.

“Hey, you okay?” his husband asked, voice wrecked and cock bobbing hard between them.

Jensen just kissed the other man, afraid of what would come out if he tried to speak. He took Misha in his hand and pumped until he felt his husband go rigid. Warm wetness spilt over his hand as the other man moaned out his release. Jensen kept kissing him as he came down from his high. Pulling back, he looked his husband in the eye.

“You know I love you, right?” Jensen asked, voice rough from having a cock shoved down his throat. Misha looked confused.

“Yeah, I know. Jen, what’s going on? You’re starting to worry me.”

“I…” Jensen didn’t know what to say. How do you tell your husband that you’ve met someone else, love someone else? How do you break the heart of someone you love for the sake of the person you are supposed to love, meant to be with? “I’m just a little stressed. Let’s just enjoy our weekend, okay? Happy anniversary.” He couldn’t do it here, like this. Not today, not on their freaking anniversary. After this weekend, then he’d deal with. He’d talk to Jared then he’d talk to Misha.

His husband gave his a smile. Misha leaned in and kissed him gently, his face so full of love it hurt Jensen’s heart. That look used to make his heart soar. Jensen swallowed down the urge to sob.

“Happy anniversary. Now, let’s get out of here and get dressed. You said you wanted to go horseback riding, so I booked us a couple hours with horses from the stables,” Misha told him, stepping under the spray fully for the first time since he’d gotten in the shower.

“Awesome,” Jensen responded, forcing his voice to stay steady. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be a total waste, maybe he could find some happiness in what should have been one of the best weekends he’d ever had.

~*~*~

Jensen was wrong. This weekend was a complete fail. He couldn’t settle; he couldn’t sit still. He’d failed to get hard every single time Misha had fucked him, but thankfully he’d managed to keep it from his husband. It didn’t, however, stop him from getting hard at night, when Jared came to him in his dreams.

He was sitting in the passenger seat of Misha’s car as his husband drove them back to their house. The silence was tense and heavy. The other man could tell something was up, had to know something was wrong as their romantic getaway crumbled down around his feet. He hadn’t asked again, though. Jensen assumed Misha was giving him time, giving him a chance to come to him on his own.

When they pulled up into the drive of their modest two-story home, Misha jumped out of the car and stormed into the house. Jensen could tell he was pissed. Fuck.

Jensen was slower to exit the car; he made sure to grab their bags from the trunk before trudging up the walkway. He entered his home cautiously, almost expecting his husband to let into him the minute the front door was closed, but the living room was silent. Misha had obviously made a beeline for their bedroom, that or he’d gone out onto their deck. The other man liked to sit out on the large deck that he’d built himself when he needed time to think about something.

Jensen glanced through the large glass sliding door that led out into their backyard and sure enough, he recognized the messy dark hair of his husband where he stood leaning against the railing of their deck. He’d leave him there for now. Once he’d cooled down, they could talk. About what, he had no idea.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He’d turned it off, having left Misha’s number with the hospital for dire emergencies only, while they’d been on their vacation. Turning it on, he was surprised to find several missed calls and a couple text messages, all from a number he didn’t recognize.

He opened the text messages, two of them, and read over the messages.

Jensen-got your number from Gen, we really need to talk. Please call me when you get back. –Jared

 

Jensen- I’m sorry, I know you’re busy but… I’m losing my mind here, man… please call me.

Jensen swallowed as his heart sped up at simply reading a message from his Match. He thumbed through the missed calls. His thumb hovered over the call back option while he thought. If he went to Jared now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of him. He didn’t want to do that to Misha. On the other hand, he knew in his heart that if he didn’t go to Jared now, he would lose his every loving mind. He could make sure he didn’t actually sleep with Jared; he could do that for his husband at least. Simply being near his mate, touching his hand, looking into his eyes, that would help, Jensen was sure of it. It would give Misha time to cool off, and then he and his husband could sit down and have a long talk.

Taking out a piece of paper, Jensen scribbled a quick note for Misha and left it on their refrigerator. He grabbed his keys and all but ran to his car. Once he was safely on the road, he pulled out his cell and hit the call back button. Two rings were all it took for Jared to pick up the line.

“Hello?” came his Match’s breathless voice.

“H-Hey,” Jensen stuttered, dick hardening at the sound of Jared’s voice.

“Jensen. Hi. Um, how are you?” Jared asked, voice wavering slightly over the words.

“Miserable,” he answered honestly.

“Yeah, I, uh, know what you mean. I kinda feel like I’m going out of my skin here,” Jared admitted.

“Yeah. Uh, listen, maybe we could… I don’t know, meet for coffee? Talk about this, what the hell we’re gonna do now?” Jensen offered, thinking that being somewhere public like the coffee shop would help but another buffer between them.

“Sure, yeah, I’d… that would be great. How about the Starbucks on campus?” his Match offered.

“Sure, I’m on the road now, so… maybe ten minutes? Is that too soon for you?” Jensen asked.

“Uh, no, I’m actually on campus still. I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah, see ya,” Jensen whispered as the call disconnected. He was aching, both inside and out. He felt so empty. His entire being yearned for Jared and what their bond promised. Jensen’s hands started to tremble where they gripped the steering wheel. This was going to be harder than he thought.

*~*~*~*

Jensen walked into the nearly empty coffee shop. It was late in the evening and only a couple tables were occupied, students who needed last minute cram sessions and a quieter place than their dorm probably. He remembered those days. He let his eyes roam over the room before he found what he was looking for. Jared sat at a table in the back facing the door. Jensen met his hazel eyes and felt the room spin.

He had to quickly close his eyes and break the connection before he did something stupid like pass out or jump the man here in the middle of the damn coffee shop. He opened his eyes again but refused to meet Jared’s as he walked over to the table.

The taller man stood up. In actuality, Jared was probably only three or four inches taller than Jensen but with his broader body and his… presence, it seemed like he towered over Jensen.

Jared offered him a small, hesitant smile that Jensen returned easily. Even just being here in the same room as his Match calmed the storm inside him.

“Hey,” Jared greeted, voice low in the quiet atmosphere.

“Hey. Did you already order?”

“Uh, no, I was waiting for you. What would you like?”

“Just coffee. Black.” Jensen replied. Jared nodded then went over to the counter to place their orders. Jensen followed him and offered him a couple dollars for his coffee but Jared just shook his head.

“My treat,” he told him. Jensen nodded.

Once they had their drinks, they made their way back to the table. Jared sat on one side and Jensen contemplated his options. His whole body was vibrating and his heart was screaming to be near Jared. Sighing softly, Jensen gave in and took the seat next to Jared rather than the one across from him. Jared immediately reached out under the table and took Jensen’s hand, squeezing it carefully. Jensen sighed in relief. The minute he was touching Jared, everything else faded away. All the doubt, the uncertainty, the guilt, everything melted away when his Match was there, touching him.

“We are so fucked,” Jensen muttered.

“Jensen, I don’t know what to say,” Jared admitted, thumb stroking along his wrist.

“I don’t, either. Ummm, why don’t you tell me about yourself? I… I don’t know anything about you,” Jensen told the other man.

“Okay. Well, I’m, uh, twenty-five years old. I’m from San Antonio, Texas. I have two siblings, one older brother and one younger sister. I love anything sweet, I’m a morning person, I have two dogs and I hate cats,” Jared rambled off. Jensen let out a laugh.

“Wow. Kinda freaky, but, well, I’m twenty-eight. I’m from Richardson, Texas and I also have two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. I’m not a big fan of sweets, but I do love homemade pie and cocoa. I like dogs, too. Cats make no sense to me.” Jared smiled and Jensen’s breath was swept away. This man was perfect, was made for him. How had he lived his life so far without him? Without thinking, he leaned over and pressed his lips against his Match’s. Jared sucked in a breath at the surprise kiss. Jensen used that to his advantage and thrust his tongue inside the taller man’s mouth.

*

Jared’s hand gripped his so tight he was sure he would lose feeling to his fingers soon. He didn’t care, just so long as Jared kept contact with him. Jensen was just contemplating crawling into Jared’s lap when the other man pulled back. Their lips separated with a pop. Jensen stared at Jared’s glistening lips, wet with his spit and his dick jumped. He wanted those lips around him and he wanted it now.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jensen whispered. Jared just nodded. Jensen stood up and pulled his Match out of coffee shop, not slowing until they had reached his car. He pulled open the back door and shoved the taller man into the backseat. It would be a tight fit, but there was no way Jensen could last until they could get somewhere else.

“We’re gonna end up getting arrested for this,” Jared muttered with a laugh.

“Yeah, right, we wouldn’t be the first, nor the last, to get it on out here in this parking lot.”

Jared pulled him down on top of him, slamming their lips together again.

“God, you’re so perfect, Jen,” Jared murmured in between kisses. Jensen sighed against his Match’s mouth. This was everything he’d hoped it would be, and so much more. His fantasies were nothing like the real thing. Everything about Jared screamed “perfect” and “fit”. Jensen pulled back to stare at Jared. He lifted a hand to brush Jared’s long hair behind his ear when a glint of metal caught his eye. He zeroed in on his wedding ring sitting so inconspicuously on his fourth finger. He felt his stomach plummet. What the hell was he doing? Yes, Jared was perfect and… his, but he was still married and he owed Misha so much more than this.

“Jared, wait, stop,” he told the other man, pulling further back, as far back as he could in the small confines of his backseat.

“What…?” Jared slurred, confusion evident in his wide eyes.

“I can’t. I mean, not now. I… I have to talk to Misha, I have to explain. I can’t cheat on him,” Jensen tried to explain while he straddled Jared, feeling the other man’s erection pressing up against his ass. Hazel eyes flashed angrily at him.

“I have been going out of my fucking mind the last three days and now, you start this and… and what? You’re just going to fucking walk away?” Jared asked incredulously.

Jensen wavered. He couldn’t cheat on Misha, he just couldn’t, but he knew his heart and mind would go crazy if he didn’t finish what he’d started. Making up his mind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips once more to Jared’s.

“You can’t fuck me, yet, but…” he trailed off and shoved his hand down Jared’s pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen gripped Jared's cock and pumped it roughly inside his pants. His mate keened in a painful way. Jensen felt tingles race up his arm from where he was touching Jared. It was beyond powerful, this feeling of arousal. It was something he had never felt before.

"Jensen..." Jared begged, thrusting his hips up.

"I've got you," Jensen promised in a rough voice. God he needed to get off.

Jared grasped Jensen's shoulders and pulled him in, ramming their lips together again. The kiss was brutal and the best thing Jensen had ever experienced. THIS, right here, was what making love should be like. Suddenly, everything he had ever experienced with Misha paled to insignificance.

Jared pulled back with a growl and wrapped his large hands around Jensen's waist. The taller man started to manhandle Jensen around. There wasn't a lot of room in the backseat of his car, but somehow Jared was able to get Jensen turned around and underneath him. His mate frantically tugged his jeans down, baring his ass to the cool night air.

"Jared, no," Jensen begged, knowing he wouldn't have the willpower to stop his mate if he really wanted this.

"I know. I'm not gonna fuck you... yet, just trust me," Jared murmured in his ear.

Jensen nodded.

"Push your thighs together," Jared ordered. Jensen complied, curious as to where his mate intended to take this. He jumped in surprise when he felt Jared's cock slide against his ass cheeks. God, he wanted that inside him. He was so close to saying fuck it when he felt Jared maneuver his dick down to slide into the tight crevice made by his thighs. He felt the wet tip rub along the tender area behind his balls before jabbing into his sac. Heat shot up his spine at the sensation.

Jensen gasped as Jared started to thrust between his legs. Fuck but it felt good! He wished like hell that he was naked, that he could feel every inch of Jared pressing against him.

"Fuck, Jensen, so fucking perfect... exactly what I need, what I've waited my whole fucking life for," Jared growled as he thrust at Jensen from behind. Jensen whimpered at the words, agreeing with them completely.

He was close, so very fucking close when Jared shoved one dry finger harshly into his ass and pressed down roughly onto his prostate. Jensen screamed and released his load onto the leather seat below him. Jared jerked back and twisted him around once more. Jensen's body was limp and pliant from his orgasm. Jared gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open. Jensen complied easily and moaned when his mate's giant, swollen cock was shoved into his throat.

"God, baby, so good, so fucking good for me. Gonna come, baby, all down your throat, make you swallow every fucking drop," Jared panted as he fucked Jensen's mouth. Jensen felt his cock give a feeble twitch at his mate's words.

"Aahhhh!" Jared cried out as he emptied himself down his mate's throat.

Jensen moaned as Jared's softening cock slipped from his lips.

"God, Jensen, do you have any idea what you do to me," Jared muttered into his neck as he let his heavy frame rest half on, half off of Jensen. There really wasn't enough room for the two of them back here, but damned if Jensen was going to move any time soon.

"Probably the same shit you do to me," he told the taller man. Jared chuckled.

Jensen sighed and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"So, uh... what do you do? For a living, I mean," Jared asked.

"Um, I'm a Physical Therapist, well, an intern, but I'm getting there. No need to ask what you do," Jensen muttered, remembering suddenly that this man worked with Misha... his husband. Fuck. He needed to get home.

Slowly pulling away from Jared, Jensen started to pull up his pants. Jared gave him a confused look.

"I have to get back home, I didn't really tell Misha I was leaving, he'll be worried about me," Jensen explained. Jared's eyes flashed with something that looked suspiciously like jealousy.

"I promise, I'll talk to him," Jensen told his mate, hoping to calm the other man. Jared just nodded before pressing his lips to Jensen's in a searing kiss.

"Call me."

"I will," Jensen promised.

~*~*~*~*~  
It was well after midnight by the time Jensen got home. He fully expected Misha to be in bed already so he was completely caught off guard when he walked into the living room to find his husband sitting up on the couch, a colorfully wrapped package sitting on his lap.

"Misha... you're still up?" Jensen asked hesitantly. His husband turned to meet his eyes. Misha's deep blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"I, uh, was waiting for you. Thought you'd be back awhile ago," Misha told him. Jensen felt another wave of guilt at his husband's words.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I just meant to run to the hospital and check in but Dani started chatting, you know how she can be," the lie rolled of his tongue, leaving a bitter taste behind. He glanced down at the box Misha was holding. "What's that?"

"Oh, uh, I wanted to wait 'til we were home to give you your anniversary gift."

"I thought the weekend away was my gift," Jensen told him. Misha shrugged.

"Well, it's not much, and after the way the weekend turned out, kinda glad I have this to give you." His husband handed him the present. Jensen sat next to Misha and carefully opened the gift. Inside was a photo album. He opened the small book and sucked in a breath.

Inside the album were pictures from all the best times he and Misha had had over the years. He'd complained a million times that they didn't have enough pictures around. Misha was... fuck; he was way too damn good for him. He opened his mouth to tell his husband the truth, but the words wouldn't come.

"Thanks," he croaked, promising himself that he would come clean tomorrow.

"Let's just go to bed and start over in the morning, okay?" Misha asked quietly. Jensen looked over at his husband and was reminded why he'd married him, reminded again why he'd fallen so hard for the other man. He was going to destroy him and he had no way to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Misha was gone by the time Jensen woke the next morning. He wasn't sure if he was glad of that fact or upset. He really had meant to talk to husband, to come clean but... if he was gone, that was hardly Jensen's fault, right? It at least would buy him a few more hours. He'd be at work at the hospital when Misha came home this evening, so it could easily be midnight... possibly even tomorrow morning before he'd have a chance to talk to his husband.

Jensen swallowed hard. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Jared and it wasn't fair to Misha. He needed to be honest. Making up his mind, Jensen pulled himself out of bed. He'd just go to the college and talk to his husband there. At least in public Misha would have less of a chance of murdering him, right?

~*~*~*~*~

Jensen knocked on his husband's office door at ten o'clock on the dot. Misha had a class that ended at nine fifty then he had office hours from eleven until twelve thirty. The hour from ten to eleven was his morning break slash planning period.

"Come in," Misha's voice came through the heavy wood door. Jensen pushed open the door and walked into the office. The small smile he'd forced onto his face slid off when he met his husband's eyes.

Misha's eyes were red rimmed and swollen. His hair was tousled as if he'd run his hands through it repeatedly. Something was very wrong.

"Misha, what's wrong?" Jensen asked, thoughts immediately going to Misha's family, wondering if something had happened to his mother or brother.

"Why don't you tell me?" his husband asked, voice raw and dull. Jensen shifted on his feet, his guilt building once more.

"I.. I don't.."

"Where did you go last night?" Misha asked, blue eyes full of accusation.

"Uh..."

"The hospital, right?"

Jensen tried to think. He knew he needed to be honest, stop with the lies. He opened his mouth to come clean, but his husband barreled on.

"Only, funny thing is, Gen said she saw you HERE last night. At Starbucks."

Jensen froze. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he felt all the color fade from his face. Oh shit.

"Misha, I..."

"How could you, Jen? I mean, seriously," Misha asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Misha, I didn't do it on purpose, God... I swear. It.. I..."

"Damn it, Jensen! I don't want fucking excuses, I want explanations. How long?"

"Misha, it's not like that. It's... It's not some fucking affair."

"Oh? So, making out in the Student Center with my fucking co-worker behind my back isn't an affair? Did you slip and land on his lips!?" Misha asked, voice rising in anger.

"No.. Misha... He... He's my Match, my mate. I ran into him when I was getting your phone Friday. I... I didn't know how to tell you, I only meant to talk to him, the kiss... everything else, it just... God, Mish, I..."

Misha's face had paled as Jensen struggled to explain.

"Everything else? Oh my god. You fucked him!"

"No! Well, not really... I... Misha, I love you."

Misha laughed, but it was a laugh filled with hurt and betrayal, completely lacking humor.

"Yeah, you love me. Well, we both know what a fat lot of good that will do you."

"Misha.. Please, I..."

"Jensen, don't. Just.. just go. I can't do this right now. Go, get your shit and get out. I... I'll talk to you in a few days. I... I can't... I can't discuss this today."

"Misha.."

"Damn it, Jensen! Look, I know what you have to do, okay? So... so just fucking go and do it. I'll call you later, when... when I can think straight. Go."

Jensen sighed. Well, that was that. Misha knew and his marriage was over. It hurt. He knew his future was with Jared, but...

Jensen opened the door to find Genevieve on the other side, fist raised as if to knock on the door. She gave him a cold glare before looking past him at Misha.

"Misha? Dr. Speight is here... should I tell him you're busy and ask him to come back later?"

"Dr. Speight?" Misha asked, looking lost and a little confused.

"Yeah, you agreed to meet with him today? He's giving lectures this week on Philosophy and Ethics to your upper classes?"

"Oh, yeah.. um.. ask him to come back this afternoon. I can't right now," Misha muttered, meeting Jensen's eyes.

"Good bye, Jensen," Misha told him forcefully. Jensen could take a hint.

"Bye," he whispered, leaving his husband's office for possibly the last time.

Jensen closed the door to Misha's office and turned to face Genevieve's angry eyes.

"You know, if I'd known why Jared wanted your number, I never would have gave it to him!" she hissed.

"Gen, I didn't... it's not like that."

"Right, playing tonsil hockey with your husband's colleague is totally normal."

"He's my mate. We're Imprinted. I didn't... I just bumped into him! I didn't go LOOKING for this!" Jensen spit out, losing his patience. He didn't do this on purpose for fuck's sake! He didn't!

Genevieve's anger melted into pity as her shoulders slumped in what looked like defeat.

"Well, fuck," she muttered, voice much lower than before.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Look... keep an eye on him, okay?" Jensen asked, worried about his husband... ex-husband. Or he would be soon enough.

"Right. You probably better get out of here," Gen offered. Jensen just nodded. He needed to get home and get a few things packed. It would probably be better if he went to a hotel for a few days until he and Misha could figure out what they were going to do about their house and all their stuff.

Jensen turned and walked back down the hallway, opting for the stairs rather than the elevator. He opened the door to the empty stairwell and sighed into the echoing silence. Thankfully the open space was void of any teachers or students. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else right now.

He started down the first flight and made it about six steps when someone called his name. He turned and found his mate standing at the top of the stairs. Jared stood silently on the first step down, hazel eyes roaming over Jensen's body.

"He knows," Jensen whispered, not knowing what else to say. Jared bounced down the stairs and came to rest in front of him, an understanding look in his eyes.

"You okay?" Jared asked.

"No, no I'm really not," he admitted. Jared put his arms around Jensen and pulled him into a tight hug. Jensen felt the walls crumble, his last defense shatter as he fell into his mate's embrace. A sob broke out of his throat as the tears started to fall.

"Shhh... it's okay, it'll be fine. Come on, let's get out of here," Jared whispered into his hair.

"Don't you have class?" Jensen asked with a sniffle.

"Not 'til one o'clock. Let's get you somewhere where you can rest, maybe get a drink or two in you."

"Jared, I don't... I think..."

"Yeah, well, stop thinking, then. C'mon, let me take care of you."

Jensen nodded numbly, allowing his mate to steer him down the stairs, arm gently laying across his shoulders, holding him in tight, right where he belonged.


End file.
